


Customised

by taka1114



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 關於Lou的客製化唇膏。





	Customised

Lou放下了手上的報章。  
「你到底在幹什麼？」  
她轉過頭，看著不知從何時起就目不轉睛地盯著自己的棕髮女性。

「我有在幹什麼？」  
Debbie眨了眨眼，反問道。騙子就是騙子，就算是Lou，有時也分不清她到底是在裝傻，還是真的缺乏自我意識。  
這個時候，Lou會不作聲，歪著頭瞇起了眼，似笑非笑的直視對方的眼睛，彷彿在告訴她，可以停止別再裝蒜。這招萬試萬靈——在面對別人的時候；對象是Debbie的話，可就要打點折扣了。

「哦——」片刻，騙子這才恍然大悟一樣發出了個音節。  
「我剛剛是在想，你這唇膏擦得真好看。」  
「唔？」  
這不是Lou預想過的答案。

「可惜，這是客製化的。」不然你就去順一支好了，她想。  
「唔……」Debbie沉吟一聲，「難怪我總覺得是因為擦在你嘴上才那麼好看。」  
Lou沒好氣的哼了一聲，要是別的誰，她會認為這是極為老套的搭訕段子，可這是Debbie，在她總是偏離正軌的思路裡，這只是又一個不著邊際的點子。

「我可以借你，如果你還沒有拿走的話。」  
「不用了。」

說罷Debbie湊上前，單手撥開了Lou擋在臉側的金色髮絲，吻住了她鍾愛顏色的唇瓣。  
不去偷就用搶的，手法有點硬來——Lou承接著親吻之時幽幽的想——不像她的風格，可又太有她的態度。

到兩人的距離遠到足夠讓Lou看清楚對方時，Debbie又再開口。  
「嗯，我就想這樣會更好看。」  
此刻Lou本來泛著粉紅的嘴唇，因為親密接觸而暈開了一些深紅的血色。

Lou輕哼著揚起了嘴角，決定不回應這發言。她覺得自己太過習慣配合Debbie，還有配合那些在她總是偏離正軌的思路裡，一個又一個不著邊際的點子。

……

坐在沙發對面，看完全程的Rose有點尷尬不安（雖然她看起來總是如此）的別過頭，小聲開口發問。  
「今天Lou有擦唇膏嗎？」  
坐在旁邊的Daphne眼睛由始至終沒離開過手上的雜誌。  
「乖，待你長大再跟你說。」

END.


End file.
